hoshinosamidarefandomcom-20200213-history
Amamiya Yuuhi
The Lizard Knight, and main protagonist. His animal partner is Noi Crezant. Amamiya Yuuhi has lived his present life marked with resentment towards his abusive past. When he was a boy his detective father was found dead after apparently being murdered by one of his colleagues when he stumbled into a firearms smuggling. At the funeral his mother walked off, never to be seen again. His grandfather, wanting Yuuhi to never end up like his father, forbid him from ever making friends that would stab him in the back. If Yuuhi ever disobeyed him, he was locked and chained down in the basement. Now a college student living on his own in a cramped apartment, he woke up one day to see a lizard staring at him on top of his bed sheets. It was Noi Crezant, a lizard and knight entrusting an unwilling Yuuhi to help save the world as the into 'the lizard knight'. Initially completely opposed to the idea, he was convinced after Samidare asked for his complete obedience. He had wanted to throw away the old chains that belonged to his grandfather, but was too scared to live without them, thus, he took the chance to change the person holding them, and gave Samidare his undivided loyalty. Appearance Yuuhi is a young adult with a feeble and scrawny appearance. He is bespectacled with green eyes and downward black hair. He usually looks very apathetic, but is still prone to acting silly and making goofy faces in the right situations. For the most part he shows very little emotion and trys to blend into the background (much like a lizard). He mostly dresses in winter atire, wearing hoodies or jackets over a normal tee-shirt with a pair of jeans. Personality An introvert individual, he had a disturbed personality because of the abuse he received from his grandfather. He was raised to not trust or befriend anyone as a result of his father's death at the hands of a traitorous partner and his mother's subsequent disappearance, and was chained in the basement to ensure he didn't make friends. He grew attached with those chains until he met Asahina Samidare, and he took the opportunity to let her hold the chains to make him free from his own thoughts or responsibilities. He would do anything, including murder, to help the princess with her goal. When he first met Noi Crezant he said that he would rather watch the battle for earth from the sidelines, and if the earth was to be destroyed then he wouldn't really care. However, after he fell in love with Samidare, his goal changed to helping her destroy the world. Yuuhi is very intelligent and has a keen wit, which he uses in battle very effectively. As stated by Nagumo Souichirou, Yuuhi is of the intellectual group within the Beast Knights (along with Shimaki Hyou). Yuuhi likes to plan battles in advance, which at first consisted of him digging trap holes in the mountains for the golems to fall into (even though his trap holes usually catch his allies). Yuuhi even defeated Elaphebolion all on his own, using his higher intellect by tricking it to jump off a cliff. More recently however his strategic abilities have been shown to be far greater then previously assumed. Through the course of the story Yuuhi trained with and fought alongside the other Beast Knights, all the while masking his true abilities. Even when he finished his domain control; Babylon, he held his power back and studied the knights' fighting style and weaknesses. It was even implied that he did not dig trap holes to catch the golems, but rather to increase his physical stamina and strength. So throughout the entire battle for earth Yuuhi was getting stronger under everyone's nose, and in the final battle used this against the other knights. To outwit Shimaki and even Hakudou Yayoi (who knew of Yuuhi and Samidare's plan to destroy the world long before the final battle) Yuuhi has proven to be the one of the smartest characters in the series. Yuuhi is also a bit of a pervert. He has tried to walk in on girls changing (claiming it as being a "suprise"), and on one occasion grabbed Hisame's breasts. Throughout the story Yuuhi becomes much more social and makes several friends, despite his painful friendless upbringing. It has even been said by the princess twice that yuuhi's personality is changing into that of Shinome Hangetsu's. Simply calm and childish. Abilities Yuuhi as a ring user has the power of telekinesis, one that has as of yet proved itself to be next to useless. However, he was also given martial art abilites through Shinonome Hangetsu's wish - at the same time, his weak body stops him from being able to use them efficiently. Later he gains Shinome Hangetsu's signature move houtengeki. Along with a new type of control called Airspace control Babylon. His martial art skills later improve to the point where he could put Mikazuki on his back. Also closer to the end of the manga he has shown an unknown Domain control that takes the shape of an enormus hand. He along with all the beast nights can combine domains into a combo called Negai Kanau Hikari (litterally * Shooting Star Arrow.). As far as abilities go Amamiya Yuuhi is regaded as being able to stand toe-to-toe with Mikazuki until he loses his concentration. Relationships History